The Snitch to my Seeker
by DrPotterhead
Summary: A lot has changed in the past year for the graduating year at Hogwarts. Harry and Draco are thicker than thieves, the Slytherins and Gryffindors have never been closer and Professor Trelawny hasn't predicted a death all year. Harry is stressing over the Graduation Ball and no one seems to know why...Is one broken promise going to destroy everything Harry's worked for this year?


"But you HAVE to go! You can't NOT go!" Harry crossed his arms tightly over his toned chest in defiance. He was standing in front of a large, supple leather couch, arguing with his pointed lover. Tapping his index finger on his forearm he pressed on. "McGonagall said that _everyone _has to go to the ball, which includes _you! _ No amount of pouting is going to get you out of it Severus."  
The large man on the couch pressed his lips into a thin tight line and glared at the boy.  
"I-am-not-_pouting_ Mr Potter! I am still your professor and you _will _treat me as such!" Severus Snape jumped from the couch in an affronted rage, his robes billowing as much as possibly with the movement; Harry was yet to figure out how in Merlin's name he keeps on doing that.  
The past year had been strange – to say the least – for both men. After the defeat of Voldemort many things had happened. After learning of Snape's true allegiance and past through the pensive, Harry had stepped in at the man's trial, saving him from the Dementors kiss. Even though everything was not brought to light, his double-agency was, and he was deemed a war hero; a title that annoyed the dark man to no end.  
Harry had also stepped in at the Malfoy's trial, namely Draco's; which essentially led to the friendship the two shared today. It in no way rivalled the friendship of the 'Golden Trio', but the bond between the two boys was strong. For they both knew the hardships of war better than most and they had helped each other overcome them.  
The new-found friendship in the boys was a shock to the school – to say the least – when they returned for their seventh year at Hogwarts. People were astounded to see the Slytherin Prince and Golden Boy walking and joking around the school premises on a regular basis. They soon however adjusted to the changes, a lot better than most would have expected.  
Minerva McGonagall was the new headmistress of the school and had appointed the Draco as head boy – along with Hermione Granger. The two found they quite like each other's company and intelligent conversation; even know they were often found sitting in the library working on essays together; at which Ron _always _had something to say.  
Though none of this really impacted that greatly on Harry's life at this point in time, the thing-person-that mattered the most was Severus Snape. Throughout the school year the two had grown very close with their new understanding and eventually the two began to develop feelings for one another; not that either had admitted it for quite some while. Ultimately however, the two somehow managed to create for themselves a – if somewhat unstable – relationship; a relationship, which at this point in time, only Draco was aware of.  
The two could not possibly reveal their standing, there would be an outrage; a student and teacher coupled, let alone the stoic and greasy Potions Master with the hero of the wizarding world, the very Harry Potter himself! The controversy would be astronomical, so the two decided that it would be best to leave their partnership as a secret, for now.  
The trouble for Harry at the moment however, was the upcoming ball. In one weeks' time, on the last day of Hogwarts, the day the seventh years would officially graduate, a ball would be held. A costume ball in celebration of a year without the fear of Voldemort and the graduation of the seventh years, which included no other than Harry Potter.  
In light of recent events, Headmistress McGonagall decided to deem the ball a fancy dress event, one that everyone must participate in. Teachers included. As it was not only for the seventh years, all teachers and students would be eligible to come, but it was deemed mandatory that everyone who attends _must _attend in fancy dress. _This _was the basis of the current argument the two lovers were having.  
"You do this _all the time! _Whenever you're bloody annoyed with me for some reason, you _always _go back to calling me 'Mr Potter'! Well sorry _Professor, _but I'm SICK AND TIERD OF IT! My name is HARRY! HARRY! How many times are we going to have this conversation? HUH? WHAT THE HELL AM I TO YOU?" Harry screamed at Severus and prodded him hard in the chest, causing the man to stumble back a step. Severus' onyx eyes thinned in small beady strips, and he took a long gliding step towards Harry and loomed over him, bearing down upon him.  
"_Mr Potter_, you will _refrain _from touching my person again. 50 points for incompetence and a loud and insufferable mouth." He leaned down to peer in Harry's face "You are going to remove your bumbling, _pathetic _person from my quarters immediately _Mr Potter_ and I do not wish to see you back down here. You are to go straight back up to your dorm, back to your pitiful Gryffindor friends and write a one thousand word essay on why it is inappropriate to speak to your teachers and elders in such a manner. I expect it on my desk first thing tomorrow, I believe even that is within your limited educational capacity; now do I make myself clear _Mr Potter?" _Severus spat the words in Harry's face with an anger he hadn't felt since the Dark Lord ruled, making sure to put specific emphasis on his name.  
'_How _dare _he address me in such a manner! I don't care who he is, I am his-damn.'  
_Severus lost his train of thought when he saw an unwilling tear trickle of the tip of Harry's eyelash and trail down his angry, red cheeks. He didn't bother to wipe the tear away, he knew the Professor had seen it already, wiping it away wouldn't change that. Instead Harry looked his lover (?) in the eye with a dead and emotionless stare.  
"Harry I-"  
"Yes Professor, sorry Professor. It won't happen again Professor. It will be on your desk tomorrow Professor." Before he could stop him, Harry had turned away and walked to the door, wrenching it open. Severus stood rooted to the spot, watching the raven haired teen pause in the doorway.  
The whisper was so quite that he almost missed it; a part of him wished he had missed the sorrowful whisper that came from the doorway.  
"…you promised Severus, you promised…"  
When the door closed with a small click, a similar sound echoed in his mind.  
'_Shit._' Severus sat down on the leather couch and pinched his nose '_I _did _promise that stupid boy didn't I?'  
_  
***FLASHBACK***

"HARRY!"  
"SEVERUS!"  
They shouted each other's names as they climaxed, shuddering with the bounty of sensations they were feeling. Exhausted, both men collapsed onto the bed and arranged themselves into a comfortable position.  
Harry lay across Severus with his head on his chest and their legs lay tangled together under the newly rumpled covers. Severus lay back on one arm whilst the other drew contended circles on the boy's back, as a purr-like sound emanated from Harry.  
Harry pulled his arm up across his lover's chest and rested his head upon his arm, peering up at Severus.  
"Sev…"  
"Mmmm?"  
Harry averted his eyes for a fraction of a second; an action which caught a pair of onyx eyes. Sitting up and pulling Harry up with him, Severus gently grasped Harry by the chin and turned his head to face him. Adoringly pulling a strand of tussled raven hair out of his eyes, Severus looked at the boy. "What is it Harry? Is something wrong?"  
"No, it's just…" he averted his eyes again.  
"Just?"  
Harry looked at the man. His inky black hair was just as tussled as his and his face held the after-sex glow it always did. He couldn't help but smile at the sight; he brought a hand up and cupped his year-long lovers face. "I don't want to hide anymore."  
He froze, Severus knew this had been coming; the boy had been awkward all week. Severus felt the same way of course, he hated sneaking around. He had done that for enough of his life and just wanted to live simply and happily, but apparently the gods still did not favour him. He inwardly cursed.  
He sighed; he would have to red carefully. "Neither do I Po-Harry, but you know as well as I do what will happen if we," he searched for the right words; he found none "…'come out'."  
Harry sighed and dropped his hand "I know you hate hiding as much as I do Severus. You can't deny it, I know you, and I've seen your mind." For a fraction of a second Harry's mind drifted back to the Occlumency and Legilimency lessons the two had started up again; Severus wouldn't admit it, but Harry was a quick learner. "But after _this_, after school. I was thinking…" Harry trailed off when he felt Severus's warm body freeze underneath him. That was not a good sign.  
"…Harry." Severus said his name cautiously. '_He couldn't be thinking about what I think he's thinking about…can he?'_  
Harry closed his eyes and rolled off of the toned, pale chest and lay beside him, draping one arm ceremoniously over his eyes. Harry didn't want to ask but he knew he had to. "After school, did you…are you...After school, do you want to end this?"  
Severus didn't look at the boy, he couldn't. He knew this had been coming, he had practically felt it in the cautious way Harry had moved all week; it screamed '_something's wrong!'._ Severus slowly sat up ad turned away from the boy, letting his legs dangle off of the bed in the cold dungeon air.  
"Do _I _want to end this after school?" Severus knew he had to answer accordingly, whatever he said his faithful Gryffindor would try to put Severus's needs before his own. "Harry, if you earnestly want to end things after school, that is…fine by me." Severus slipped his famous mask back in place before he turned to the boy.  
"Don't…don't do that Severus. You know I hate it when you do that." Harry leaned forward and gently ran his fingertips lovingly over Severus's face. "You didn't answer my question Severus."  
Severus sighed; he had let the boy too close, he knew him to bloody well for his own good.  
"No Harry, I don't. But I understand if you want to. You're young, barely half my age. It would be perfectly-" Harry cut him off with a bright smile.  
"Don't be stupid, I don't want to leave you, end this." Harry spoke earnestly and with raw emotion  
"Then what has been with you the past week? You've barely been yourself."  
"Oh that? I was just plotting."  
The Potions Master raised a sceptical Slytherin eyebrow "_Plotting?_ And what, pray tell, has a Gryffindor such as yourself, been plotting?"  
"Our 'coming out'." Harry grinned evilly, this was something that gave even the Potions Master shivers down his spine.  
"Well boy? Are you going to tell me?"  
He grinned again "No. That's half the plan, but I will tell you when it will happen." The Slytherin cocked anther eyebrow "The ball, the last night of Hogwarts, right after I graduate. When I am _no longer your student_."  
He glared at the boy "I am _not _going to a silly ball Harry. No matter what."  
Harry only smiled "You don't have a choice; McGonagall said all teachers and seventh years have to come. ALL in costume. The only people that get a choice in the matter are the first to sixth years."  
'_The boy's right. Again. Damn_'  
"Plus," Harry leaned forward and whispered in the man's ear "if we 'come out' during the ball, it would be a good way to stick it to the Headmistress, don't you think?"  
Severus smirked at the thought; it _would _be good to see the expression on that old witches face.  
"Promise me Sev. Promise you'll go, even if it's only to see the look on McGonagall's face."  
Severus looked down on the boy with hard eyes "I won't promise just to see the look on her face," the boys face dropped hopelessly. Severus gently lifted him by the chin and met him with now warm eyes "but I will promise to go for you."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." Harry smiled "Now go! Off with you! It may be a weekend but that doesn't mean you don't have essays to write, I know I gave you one. JUST BECAUSE IM GOING TO THE BALL FOR YOU DOESN'T MEAN I'LL LET YOU OFF IF IT ISNT HANDED IN BOY!" Severus bellowed after his lover as he ran through the door, his laughter tinkling behind him.

***END FLASHBACK***

"Crap." Severus sunk even slower into the fine couch "I've really done it now."

__

"Did he _really _go back on his promise!" asked an outraged blonde. The two boys sat in the room of requirement on a couch similar to Severus's. Draco sat at the end and Harry lay stretched out on the brown leather, his head draped across his legs.  
Harry only nodded mutely at the question. Draco knew both men well, well enough to both know they were men of their words. It was uncharacteristic for Severus to go back on his word, _very_ uncharacteristic.  
"Are you sure he just didn't forget about it Harry? You did talk about it a while back…"  
Harry shot up and glared at him, though the effect was dimmed with the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. "FORGET! How could he have FORGOTTEN? I've been STRESSING about this for WEEKS! The ball is only in a few DAYS!" Harry lowered his head back down onto Draco's legs and whispered softly "He _can't _have forgotten, he just can't…"  
The dark man may be Draco's godfather, but that didn't mean he couldn't get angry with him. Or get back at him for that matter.  
Draco lifted harry up to sit next to him; he grinned gleefully. "I know you already had planned to come out at the ball. Would you mind if I tweaked those plans a bit?" Harry looked at him inquisitively "I think I may just have an idea to really get back at him, AND make you two come out with a BANG." Harry smiled.  
The two sat in the room of requirement for another two hours; plotting and scheming with a passion that could not be found in most Slytherins.

__

Severus was _not _in a good mood to say the least. It was the day before graduation and the ball and he hadn't so much as had a chance to talk to Harry. He had seen him in class – he had handed in his essay as well, it was O level writing at least – and in the hall for meals, but Harry hadn't so much as looked his way. He knew he had hurt the boy, but having Harry ignore him was infuriatingly frustrating.  
To top things off, Harry had seemed even closer to his godson the past week. They seemed to spend _all _of their free time together. The other day Harry was even seen sitting at the _Slytherin _table to eat with Draco; shocking the rest of the school whilst he was at it.  
_'The boy was playing with fire'_ Severus growled at the thought and he potted about his private potions lab. '_If Harry wasn't careful people would start to think that Draco was the one dating Harry, not him!' _No one – aside from Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and himself – knew of Harry's preferences, and if he continued this way, people would soon find out and jump to the wrong conclusions. Severus was not pleased, but he decided he _would _make it up to the raven haired teen.  
He had even gone out and gotten a costume for the ball, much to his embarrassment; he didn't think he could ever go to that part on Diagon Alley without being ridiculed.  
He would make it up to Harry; he would go to the ball. He just hoped that Harry wouldn't do anything stupid before then.

__

Harry was about to do something very stupid.  
Harry had a free period, he just couldn't resist the temptation the free time gave him. He had no need to study as all exams were over, and tomorrow he would graduate.  
He snuck through the cold dungeons along with Draco with the prowess of a jungle cat, watching out for even a small sign of movement. "Are you sure this is a good idea Potter?" Draco whispered from behind Harry.  
"It isn't." he said flatly "But I have to know, otherwise this won't work."  
"It bloody well _will _work if you don't know! Don't give me that crap. You just want to see what he's-" Harry clamped a hand over Draco's mouth and pulled him quickly into the nearest alcove. The two watched in silence as two firs years walked past.  
"God he's scary." Said the first one.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. The greasy git seems more horrible than usual. The two Slytherin first years walked down the hallway and turned the corner, not once seeing the two figures that hid in the darkness.  
Harry let his hand fall from Draco's mouth and the two stepped back into the corridor.  
"That's _your _fault you know."  
Harry grinned "Yeah it is, but that means its working isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it is." The two grinning boys hurried down the corridor until they reached their destination. They stood in front of a large oak door, a silver snake shaped knocker sat promptly in the middle of the door. There was however, no doorhandle.  
"How in the hell are we going to get in?"  
"Don't worry, I can get us in."  
Draco gasped "You know his _password! _Snape never tells _anyone _his password! Merlin's balls! You two are in _deep_." Harry laughed quietly and shook his head.  
"I don't know his password, he changes it weekly and I haven't spoken to him at all this week."  
"Then how are we supposed to get in scarhead?" the all-to familiar drawl slipped into Draco's voice. Harry just pressed a finger to his lips and smiled.  
"Just watch."  
**~Hello Leonardo. ~  
**Parsletounge slipped as easily from his lips as English would; the silver snake reared its head and looked Harry in the eye with its silver orbs.  
**~Hello little one. Your mate is not in here. ~  
~Severus is not the one I am looking for today. I was wondering if you would let me in. ~  
**The silver snake flickered his tongue at the boy **~ Do you have the Passsword~  
**Harry hesitated **~No…but you know me Leonardo. You know I mean your master no harm. ~  
~If your mate is not here, than why do you wish to enter?~  
~I left one of my ties behind last time I was here, I decided to retrieve it now since I have the time.~  
~Very well little one…~**  
The door swung open with a small click.  
Harry turned to the gaping blonde and ushered him in, closing the door quietly behind them, checking to make sure no one had noticed their entrance.  
"Whoa…_how _did you do that?"  
"Leonardo is a friend, I just asked him to let me in." Harry turned and walked through his lover's private quarters, faintly hearing something that sounded like '_stupid Gryffindor…Parsletounge…git_'. Ignoring the gripes at his self, Harry was about to enter Severus's bedroom when a large golden box caught his eye; apparently Draco had seen it too. "Do you think that's it?"  
"There's only one way to find out." Harry shrugged nonchalantly and walked over to the affronting box, sitting at the centre of the coffee table.  
Carefully lifting the lid and placing it on the table, Harry couldn't help but gasp when he saw its contents. "What? What is it?" Draco rushed to his side and soon gasped at the sight of the garments. Severus's costume was magnificent, and hardly what Harry had expected. He had thought the esteemed Potions Master would go along the lines of something to do with Potions, certainly not this. Harry reached into the box to grasp the cloth when he felt a pulse of magic surge through his hand; it held a magical signature that he knew well.  
Harry quickly dropped his hand and placed the lid back on the box. Grabbing Draco by the arm he pulled him towards the door. "What the bleeding HELL POTTER! What's wrong with you?" Draco looked at the panicked face of the boy as he pulled him through the now open door.  
"I forgot about the wards." It was all he needed to say, Draco understood. The Professor knew that they were there, and that only meant one thing. Severus was coming.  
Bolting out the door and up the corridor with as much speed as they could muster, the two scampered into the closest empty classroom that they could find.  
"That…"Wheezed Draco, bending over with his hands on his knees "was…too close." He raised his head to see a grinning – yet puffed – Gryffindor looking his way "_Bloody…Gryffindor's." _

__

"_That's_ what you're wearing?" asked a horrified Draco.  
"I don't see a problem with it Malfoy." Said Ron confused. The three boys waited in the sitting room of Hermione's private dorm. Being head boy and girl, both Hermione and Draco had private rooms.  
"Draco, you know as well as I do that it's perfect." The boys shared a knowing smile, Ron couldn't help but gag. "You two sure you're not…"  
The two boys looked at each other and laughed. "Don't be daft Weasly; even _I _have better taste than that." Harry punched Draco lightly in his clothed arm. Draco was stunningly dressed to say the least. His hair – void of its usual potions – lay lose around his face, faming his angled features. He wore a tight fitting white shirt, with sleeves that flared out at the ends with silver sparkles. The shirt was torn in a few places, leaving holes big enough that one would be able to peak a look at his chest if need be. Tight, leather black pants lay underneath the shirt, hugging is muscled legs, showing off his fine form. He had knee high white boots with wings on the ankles. To top the outfit off Draco had conjured grey wings to sprout out of his back. They fluttered and flapped as normal wings would, but he could not fly with them; they spanned out across his back, they were as wide as his arm span.  
"Hold on Draco, you're missing something." Harry stepped close and waved his wand high above the youth's blonde hair. Within seconds, a lopsided, dimmed halo appeared above the crown on his head. Draco took in his reflection in the residing mirror and grinned. "Perfect. What do you think Harry dear, do I make a good fallen angel?" Draco batted his eyelashes playfully and put on a very feminine voice; Ron didn't bother suppressing his groan.  
"Draco darling you look magnificent!" Playing along, Harry slipped on a voice that only a few gays in the world could possibly manage. Draco and Harry laughed again as Ron flopped onto the nearest chair with a moan. Ron's cape swished as he sat down, Draco frowned as the clothing crumpled. Ron was dressed as a traditional muggle prince; Prince Charming to be precise. He was donned in dress pants and shirt of gold, red and blue. He had a regal black sash draped across his chest and a crown of beaten gold sat upon his red hair.  
"But seriously Draco, what's wrong with my outfit?" Harry spun around, craning his neck in an attempt to see all of his angles in the mirror "It's exactly what it needs to be." Harry wore his formal Quidditch robes. They fit his frame snuggly and he thought he looked rather good in them. Compared to his usual Quidditch robes, these were a finer cut, not designed for playing Quidditch; purely formal. Maroon with gold trimming and embroidery; His name was written finely on the back under his position. If Harry was being honest, the formal Quidditch gear was more like dress robes than anything else.  
"But it's not a _costume!_ Those are just your formal robes! Gosh Harry, you really don't put any thought into anything do you?" Sighing, Draco raised his wand and muttered a few unintelligible words. Harry watched on in the mirror stunned, as maroon turn to dark emerald and gold turned to silver. Harry found himself now wearing Slytherin seeker robes; he hated to admit it, but they seemed to be of a finer quality, and they fit him much better, hugging his built frame as well.  
"Now _that's _an appropriate costume." Draco smirked at his handiwork. Before Ron was able to launch himself at Draco with a shriek of outrage, Harry instead jumped at Draco, almost tackling him to the ground. "It's PERFECT! Thank you Draco!" Harry hugged the astonished blonde and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear "He's going to love it, thank you."  
"Get a ROOM!" Hermione called from the stairwell, her girlish laughter evident in her voice.  
A collective gasp came from the boys as they saw the girl-woman standing at the top of the stairs; she blushed appreciatively. Hermione made a beautiful Cinderella. The dress accentuated all of her womanly curves to perfection. The baby blue dress sparkled brilliantly in the light; though not so much for it to be overwhelming. The dress did not flare out as much as it did traditionally; it still held the same basic shape and made her look all the more stunning. On her feet were the trademark glass slippers. Harry wondered how in Merlin's name they were in anyway comfortable. Her face was clear of all blemishes; her lips were ruby red, her lashes dark and long and her eyes shaded with a lightest of blue. What skin that could be seen was sprinkled with the smallest amount of glitter. Her hair was daintily wrapped up on her head in an elegant but soft bun, with a few small, perfectly curled tendrils hanging down to frame her perfect face. Atop of the mass of curls sat a small glass crown.  
She was a picture of beauty.  
"My, my Granger, don't you clean up nicely." Hermione laughed and swatted him on the shoulder as she walked past him and grabbed the awestruck gingers arm.  
"Come one boys, we don't want to have the party start without us." She turned to her boyfriend to see if he was ready to go; he was still staring. Laughing she pulled him out of the portrait, Draco and Harry following closely behind her.

__

"Wait Harry, before you go in I have something for you!" Draco pulled Harry quickly aside just before they came insight of the open doors of the Great Hall. Draco pulled a small vial out of his pants – how he fit a vial in those tight pants Harry didn't even _want _to know – and presented it to Harry. Harry raised a sceptical brow "What is it."  
Draco laughed "Gees Harry, you've been with him for too long now, your starting to do that eyebrow thing he does. It's just a simple potion; it'll fix your eyesight for the next twelve hours."  
"Why are you giving this to me?"  
"Think of it as a graduation present, and Harry, honestly, it's as much a present for my godfather as it is for you." Harry blushed and snatched the vial from Draco, gulping it down. The potion took effect quickly, Harry blinked a few times, as his vision became fuzzy. Hands that could only belong to Draco reached forward and took the glasses off the bridge of his nose. "Harry Potter, now you have 20/20 vision." Harry blinked and started at the castle walls and Draco.  
"So this is how the other half sees?"  
"Yes, now come on, let's set this plan into motion." Linking his arm with his, Draco led the two into the Great Hall.  
The Great Hall was lavishly decorated; Harry could only guess the room had been magically lengthened as it seemed to fit the entire Hogwarts student body with no problems. The roof was enchanted to have the aurora borealis lights dancing about. Glowing, sparkling lights were floating around just above everyone's reach. The tables were pushed the side along with the chairs, to make room for dancers and merry makers. The teachers table and podium still stood at the end of the hall; however only a few teachers sat there. The majority of the staff was either patrolling, standing by the food and drink to make sure nothing was being spiked with firewhiskey, or they were conversing amongst themselves and the students. The Hall was certainly a magnificent sight to behold. Still arm in arm, the boys entered the hall, following after Hermione and Ron. Undoubtedly eyes strayed towards the linked boys and stared; ignoring the attention Harry and Draco joined the group. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus stood at the edge of one of the table chatting away happily. They had all gotten used to the presence of Draco, though not all called him friend. What struck them as odd however, was the way the two boy's arms were linked.  
"Great costumes guys."  
"For once I have to agree Harry; even Gryffindor's can clean up nicely." Draco drawled.  
Luna was dressed as a very convincing looking Alice from Wonderland, Neville as the Mad Hatter, Dean as a highland elf, Ginny as a fire sprite, and Seamus as a vampire.  
Ginny whistled "Harry! Draco! Gods you two look _hot_."  
"GINNY!" cried Ron. Draco and Harry only laughed.  
"Oh get over it Ronald, they know I mean nothing by it. Right boys?" the two nodded grinning.  
"Pay up." Seamus growled and handed over two sickles to his boyfriend. He handed a very satisfied Dean the money and glared at Draco and Harry. "This is _your _fault."  
"What is?" asked Harry.  
Ginny pointed to the couple over her shoulder with her thumb "They had a bet going on whether or not you two would come out before the end of school."  
"WHAT?" Draco and Harry cried, practically leaping out of their linked arms.  
"Yeah," grinned a smug Dean "I bet you would, Seamus though you wouldn't come out until after school."  
"We are most certainly _not _together! Right Harry!" he nodded venomously.  
"Bull." The group chorused.  
"They're not you know…their auras are all out." Everyone turned to look at Luna.  
"Thank you Luna, at least _someone _has some sense."  
"Mmmmm, Draco isn't the one Harry is with."  
Seamus laughed and took the sickles back from his boyfriend "Mine sucker. You lost." As soon as Seamus had his hands wrapped around the silver, Harry snatched them out of his hands "HEY!"  
"You were both wrong. Draco and I aren't together at all, so _I _get the money." The boys glared at Harry.  
"So why did you two rock up together anyway, since you're not…'together'" Ron asked.  
"Neither of us had anyone to go with." '_Neither of us could go with who we wanted to_.' Harry added silently.  
"Wait…" mumbled Hermione "You said that Draco isn't the one Harry is with, does that mean Harry _is _with someone, just not Draco?"  
Luna nodded "You can see it in him; his aura is dancing about looking for him. Why didn't you just come with him Harry?" she asked dreamily.  
Looking for a quick escape from his inquisitive friends, Harry grabbed Draco by the arm. "Hey Draco, let's go dance."  
"But it's a slow song Harry."  
"Let's go Draco." Already dragging him onto the dance floor with the other couples, Harry pulled him flush against his body.  
"Scared Potter?" asked Draco, grasping his hand and wrapping the other around his waist.  
Laughing Harry replied "You _wish_." Harry placed his arm on Draco's shoulder and they twirled off onto the dance floor, to the shock of everyone in the room, and to the downright, boiling outrage of one unseen individual.

__

Standing in the corner of the hall, near the teachers table, Severus Snape felt the glass shatter in his hand; its liquid and his blood mixing and falling to the ground. Before anyone could notice, the Professor vanished the glass and healed his hand, still glaring at the dance floor. '_Was the boy _trying _to infuriate him?_' He could only guess so. He knew it had been Harry and Draco that had snuck into his rooms whilst he had had a class. He had not known what the two had done, only that they had tripped the wards set up in the room. Now it was obvious, they had snuck in to get a look at his costume. Severus couldn't figure the boy out. '_Why would he sneak into my chambers to see my costume and match his accordingly, then go to the ball with _Draco _and ignore me completely! Just what is he playing at?' _  
Seeing two fifth years sneak up to the punch bowl with a flask in their hands, Severus placed his most fearsome face on and strode up to reprimand them.

__

The hours had flown by and Harry sat at one of the tables with his friends, watching _his _Potions Master. He had noticed Severus staring at him through the night, and Harry had made a point to ignore the man completely. Harry could barely believe how magnificent his boyfriend looked that night. Severus had obviously put to use the 'Luscious Locks' potion Harry had given him for his birthday, his inky hair was silky soft and flecked with golden specks. It was tied back with a golden ribbon to form a small, yet elegant ponytail. The strands of hair that were too short to reach the small pony tail were arranged around his face. He was dressed in a tight fitting Black robe, the cut was similar to his everyday robes, but these had no outer layer and showed of his surprisingly muscled form nicely. Intricate golden swirls were woven and patterned all over the robe, enchanted to move about as if alive. On his back were two small, silver metallic wings; complete replicas of the snitches wings. Severus was dressed as the Golden Snitch. He was obviously trying to appeal to Harry, whether or not he acknowledged it; this filled Harry with copious amounts of joy, so much he could barely sit still.  
There were only a few people dancing at this point, mostly everyone had sat down to enjoy a light meal that had appeared on the tables. This included the teachers, who were standing around the teachers table, chatting mildly. All except for Severus, who simply stood by the table and stared at Harry, as if he was trying to will him over. It was working. It was time, Harry decided.  
"Hey guys, I'm going over to the Professors to wish them well and thank them and stuff. You wanna come?" Luna, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Harry all got up from their seats and made their way to the teachers table. Most of the other students couldn't help but stare. The group was infamous within the school as each student had played a major role in the recent war. The group reached the head table and Harry cleared his throat to gain the attention of the Professors. "Do you mind if I make an announcement?" Clearly confused, McGonagall nodded her head. Harry turned around to face the school, with his companions and Professors standing behind him and he raised is wand to his throat.  
"Students," Harry's voice rung out clearly, gaining the attention of every soul in Hogwarts "I would just like to thank the faculty for everything they have done for us. They have taught us everything we know, without them we would not be the people we are today. Without them, Voldemort would still be at large;" a collective murmur ran through the crowd at the mention of the recently deceased dark lord "without these brilliant teachers, myself and the rest of you would not be here right now. THREE CHEERS FOR THE BRAVEST OF THE BRAVE!" A rowdy and brilliant cheer chorused through the school at Harry's words. Harry turned around and he and his group all smiled brilliant at the Professors. Harry looked up at the Headmistress and held out a hand, she ignored the hand and pulled Harry into a warm hug. Laughing Harry hugged the woman and stepped back. "Thank you Harry dear. Really, thank you Harry." Harry and his group made their round through the teachers; saying thanks, shaking hands and the occasional hug if allowed. Harry hid is smirk when he realised the most Severus ever got from his friends was a curt nod. He could barely contain himself when he saw Hermione waltz up to the Professor and stuck out her hand. "Thank you Professor." Severus nodded and shook the girl's hand, eyes still on Harry.  
After speaking to every teacher aside from Severus Harry turned around to find all of his friends were waiting for him to finish with his thanks so that they could go back to their table. Draco gave him a knowing wink and subtly waved his hand at him, ushering him on.  
Saving the best till last, Harry walked up the Potions Master. The rest of the hall was still watching these actions after Harry's short speech, and they all held a breath when he stepped up to the man. Every student in the school knew of the infamous animosity between the two; they all wondered how this could possibly end well.  
Harry looked his Professor knowingly in the eye and held out a hand. Severus eyed the offending hand and took it. With that shake a silent message was sent between the two; everything was forgiven.  
"Nice outfit Potter." Snape said in a drawl similar to Draco's.  
"I could say the same about you, it could be said you're the snitch to my seeker Professor." The room was silent as the conversation went on, so there was not a soul in the room that did not hear the comment. Shocked didn't even begin to describe how the school felt.  
Severus sent Harry a knowing look "I am no longer your Professor Mr Potter." Now people started to whisper. The manic Potions Professor didn't even reprimand Harry for his causality with the Professor.  
"It would seem so. I bet you're glad to have me out of your greasy hair." Harry said with a grin.  
"My hair is _not _greasy Mr Potter, you should know that."  
Harry could practically feel the eyes boring into him, the eyes behind him, the eyes that belonged to some of his closest friends. He started to wonder whether or not this had been a good idea in the first place. '_No! I will do this…for the both of us._'  
"Perhaps. Well then, maybe I'll see you around sometime…Severus." Before anyone had a chance to even react to Harry's words – for everyone in the hall had heard – he quickly leant in and gave the Professor a quick peck on the cheek.  
A few strangled gasps and shrieks made their way into the air at the action. Severus seemed to be rooted to the spot, stunned. Taking his chance, Harry turned on his heel laughing; waiting for those hands he knew would eventually reach him, grasping his shoulders and spinning him around.  
He didn't have to wait for long, after a few shocked seconds Severus bolted after Harry seemingly fuming. McGonagall shouted after the man in the billowing robes but he didn't hear.  
Severus caught up to the laughing boy in the centre of the hall and he grasped his shoulders and spun him around.  
In his own right, Severus _was _angry, angry at the boy for taking him by surprise like that, not for kissing him. No one knew this however – aside from Draco – and the hall, still frozen, were all waiting for the inevitable death of Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world.  
"MR POTTER!"  
Harry smiled innocently at Severus, eyes twinkling "Yes Sir, is anything the matter?"  
"YOU IMBECILIC BRAT! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Harry knew the look in his eye; he had seen it many times. It wasn't a look of anger, Severus was _playing _with him. Deciding to play along Harry replied. "Why whatever do you mean?" he said innocently.  
"DO YOU NOT KNOW ANYTHING?" Harry remained silent, steering him to go on. Severus dropped his hands from the boy's shoulders and continued with a voice that the students and teachers of Hogwarts ever expect to hear from the man, a voice that they would not soon forget; a voice filled with love. "The seeker does _not _run from the snitch Potter." He leaned in and ever so slowly cupped Harry's face "The seeker is supposed to catch the snitch." Severus closed the space between the two and joined them in a kiss Harry would remember for the rest of his life. It was a searing, passionate kiss that both felt to their very cores. Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck; tugging the ribbon from his hair Harry tangled one hand in his soft hair and grasping the older man's neck with the other hand. Harry felt a hand grab him roughly by the waist and pull him closer to the man; Harry all but leaned into the movement. Their lips moved together in a way they had never moved before, it carried so much more raw emotion, so much more meaning. Severus sucked Harry's lower lip into his mouth and gently bit it, gaining a pleasant moan from Harry. Letting go, Severus ran his tongue along the soft seam of Harry's tender lips, asking entrance. Harry gladly opened his mouth, letting that familiar, warm tongue in. Harry held on even tighter to the Professor and he in turn pulled Harry closer to his body as their tongues clashed together.  
Deciding it would not be wise to cause too much of an uproar, Severus unwillingly pulled away from him with a final peck to the lips and Harry whimpered slightly at the loss of contact. "Congratulations Harry," Severus whispered huskily "you finally caught the snitch."  
Cheeks red, Harry licked his wet lips and smiled "Go Gryffindor." He said weakly, his eyes never once leaving the onyx orbs in front of him.  
A loud hoot caught their attention and they turned to face the teachers table they had just run from. "ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" a madly grinning Draco called from his spot within Harry's group of friends, who were all still frozen.  
Severus looked at Harry "Did you two plan this?" he asked.  
Before Harry could even muster up a reply, the whole hall seemed to speak at once. Everyone was talking, shouting, screaming, yelling or gaping at what they had just witnessed; Severus Snape _French-kiss_ the bane of his existence, Harry Potter.  
The two were pulled apart by separate forces all of a sudden; Severus by the staff and Harry by his group of friends.  
"SEVERUS SNAPE! What-Wha-What in MERLIN'S NAME JUST HAPPENED?"  
"DID YOU JUST KISS HARRY POTTER?"  
"HOW DARE YOU ASSULT THE POOR BOY!" Severus was bombarded with questions and outrage from the teachers, Harry on the other hand, was facing his own questions.  
"WHAT THE HELL HARRY?"  
"ARE YOU OK?"  
"DID YOU JUST KISS THAT GREASY GIT?"  
"NO HE KISSED HARRY!"  
"HE DIDN'T STOP HIM!"  
"So that's who your partner was Harry."  
Both Harry and Severus waited until both parties had finished and silence once again fell upon the hall. Harry looked at Severus and silently asked for help. Severus looked back at him with a look that clearly said this-is-you-fault-as-much-as-it-is-mine.  
"I'll kill him." Came a deadly voice from behind Harry, Ron stalked forward from the group and straight towards the Professor with a malicious glare, ignoring all those around him.  
"No Ron, _wait_!" Ever the Gryffindor, Harry threw himself in front of Severus splaying his arms wide, blocking Ron's path. Ron stopped and looked at Harry "Harry…whatareyoudoing?" his words were jumbled with his rage.  
"Don't Ron, just stop and listen. Please." Harry pleaded. Draco stepped forward to stand next to the couple. "He's right you know, you _really _should stop Weasel. It really isn't what you think it is."  
McGonagall stepped forward "I think an explanation is in order."  
"What's there to explain?" announced Draco "They just _made out _in front _of the entire school_. I think it's pretty obvious what's going on." Hermione looked at the couple, then at Draco.  
"You knew, didn't you?" Draco nodded with a purely Slytherin grin.  
"Severus," McGonagall pinched the brim of her nose "just _what _is going on here?"  
"It's as it seems." Severus stated, not batting an eyelid.  
The headmistress sighed and addressed the staff "Stay here and…try to keep the room from exploding whilst I'm gone." She looked at the group "The rest of you, with me, NOW." They group followed behind her and the couple and out of the great hall. The doors clicked behind them and McGonagall reared down on Harry and Severus. "I will only ask one more time; Explain. NOW."  
Harry looked up at his lover, eyes pleading. Severus sighed and addressed the headmistress. "Harry is with me."  
The old witch sighed "Severus, I cannot condone this relationship between the two of you. Legally, I will have to report this to the minister, as relations between student and teacher-"  
"He's not my Professor anymore." Harry pipped up. When all eyes turned to him, he shrunk back slightly "Severus isn't my Professor anymore." He repeated quietly.  
"Did…did you just call him 'Severus' Harry?" turning to Hermione he nodded almost imperceptibly.  
"Bloody hell."  
"Language Mr Weasly. Severus…Harry…" Harry cut of the Headmistress and stepped closer to Severus.  
"He is not my Professor anymore, I just graduated. I don't believe there is any rule – or law for that matter, saying I am not permitted to have a relationship with a past teacher. It is completely legal." Harry said more confidently.  
"You mean you _want _a relationship with that-"  
"MR WEASLY! Would you PLEASE be quiet!" shouted McGonagall.  
"Minerva, Harry is right. There is nothing illegal about our relationship. Harry is of age, he is a legal adult within wizarding society. He may do as he pleases. Even if doing what he pleases, means he is doing _me_." Harry blushed madly at Severus's bluntness. Harry looked up at his lovers face and saw nothing but displeasure; it was obvious the man was quickly losing his patience.  
"Whilst I _highly _disapprove of what you two are doing, I can't stop you. You are both within your rights, but only _just_. Now if you wish, you may return to the ball…however I would advise against it. Now if you will all excuse me, I have to go back and clean up…this _mess _you two have seemed to create." The group watched silently as the Headmistress slipped into the Great Hall and the disaster beyond.  
"Well I'm glad that's over." Said Draco.  
"Yeah, that didn't go exactly as planned." Harry sighed.  
Severus turned on Harry, nostrils flaring. "And I again go back to my previous question; did you and Draco _plan this?_"  
"Yes." They answered.  
"ARE YOU BOTH STUPID!" shouted the seething Potions Master "HOW DID YOU THINK THIS WOULD GO DOWN? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? LOOK AT THE MESS YOU'VE MADE!" Severus pointed to the shell-shocked group of students standing beside them.  
"Well…" Harry started "we certainly didn't think it would end like that."  
"WHAT ELSE DID YOU EXPECT? THAT AFTER YOU KISSED ME WE WOULD JUST TO BACK TO BUTTERBEERS AND DANCING! ARE YOU A COMPLETE IGNORAMUS? I'M LUCKY I DIDN'T LOSE MY JOB!"  
"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU DID ANYTHING TO STOP IT SEVERUS! YOU-KISSED-ME_. NOT_ THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Harry roared back. He was enraged '_I did this for US! For HIM! How dare he be angry, he was the one that broke the promise in the first place!'_  
"I wouldn't have had to do _anything _if you had KEPT YOUR _BLOODY_ PROMISE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Harry was distraught; this was not going to plan _at all. _He sighed and looked at the Professor, he hated the fact he could never stay truly angry at the man for long "Look Sev, I'm sorry. I'm sorry it didn't go to plan. I'm sorry our last night at Hogwarts is ruined. I'm sorry I almost lost you your job, but I feel better now that we don't have to hide anymore. I know, deep down, you feel the same. Right?"  
Arms folded across his chest, Severus looked at the boy. '_Damn, he was right. Again. I really must be losing my touch if he can see through me.'  
_"Right." He said simply and Harry beamed. He launched himself at Severus and kissed him full on the mouth. Hermione gasped, Draco wolf-whistled, Luna smiled, Ginny giggled, Dean, Seamus and Neville all swore and Ron… well, Ron fainted.  
The two broke apart as they heard the redhead crumple to the ground in a heap. Dean and Seamus bent down and picked up the unconscious Weasly. "Well…this has been interesting, but I think we better take him up to the dorms. I doubt he will be in a good mood when he wakes up." Harry looked at the group that stood before him.  
"You…you guys don't mind?"  
They all nodded, if somewhat hesitantly. "While I stand with McGonagall on this Harry, I'm not going to tell you what to do. As long as you're happy." Hermione smiled at her best friend.  
Dean nodded "Me and Seamus are the same. We didn't picture you with him out of all the guys here, but hell, whatever floats your boat 'Arry."  
"You two are obviously meant to be together…after all, your auras are glowing particularly brightly." Luna stated distantly.  
"Well, see you Harry, but we need to get Ron back before he wakes up. You know how he is. We'll talk to him for you, catcha later Harry!" Seamus called as he and Dean carried Ron back to their dorms and Luna followed in suit.  
"I better go with them, I should probably be there when he wakes up." Hermione pecked him quickly on the cheek before turning sharply to her former Professor. "I may currently be happy with Harry's decision to be 'with' you, but if you _ever _hurt him, I will make Voldemort look like a fluffy white bunny. Do I make myself clear?" she sounded freakishly like Molly Weasly for a second, Harry knew that tone, it was _not _a tone to be messed with; Severus seemed to realise this as well.  
"I swear upon Circe that no harm shall come to Harry if I have anything to say about it." Hermione looked Severus in the eye for a minute before nodding her head approvingly.  
"Alright then. You take good care of my Harry. Now I really must go, Ron will blow a gasket when he wakes up." Hermione ran after the three boys and disappeared around a corner.  
A quite clearing of the throat brought Harry's attention back to what was in front of him. Neville still stood staring at the couple. Even after the war and all of the horrors he had faced, he had still not been able to shake his irrational fear of the Potions Professor. "Umm…Neville. Are you ok?" He just continued to stare.  
"Mr Longbottom, are you coherent boy?" Severus snapped. Eyes widening at his voice, Neville scampered off down the hall with a squeak. Harry slapped Severus's shoulder lightly. "What!" asked Severus, affronted.  
"You know as well as I do, that you terrify him." Harry scolded.  
"Perhaps so."  
"THIS IS SO HOOOOOT!" came a girlish squeal. Both had almost forgotten that they weren't alone. Ginny stood in front of them hands clasped together and eyes wide and twinkling with a spark that reminded both Harry and Severus of the late Headmaster; the sight was unnerving to say the least. "Ohhh! A forbidden love between student and teacher! Between _male _student and teacher, oh this is just _delectable! _Spill! How long have you been together! Oh this is just too HOT!"  
Severus stared wide-eyed at the sixth year girl and Harry slapped a hand to his face. Draco grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her down the hall. "Come on Weasly, leave them alone. We don't want you sinking your fangs into another poor gay couple." Protesting, Ginny let herself be dragged from the couple. Pausing, Draco looked over his shoulder with an evil grin "Oh…I'll tell them not to expect you back at the dorms tonight Harry; you can meet them at breakfast tomorrow." The last thing they heard was another excited squeal echoing down the corridor.  
Sighing, Harry turned to Severus "Don't mind Ginny, she's a closet pervert."  
"That's…interesting company you keep Harry." _  
_Harry buried his head into his partner's chest, glad to be alone "Shut up." He mumbled. Harry held the Professor close for a while before he looked up with a sultry grin "Now what did you say about me doing as I please to you?"  
Severus looked down at Harry's lust filled emerald eyes "I believe I will be the one doing as they please _Mr Potter._"  
Harry only grinned "_Anything Professor." _

~FIN~


End file.
